Change
by Escapee From The Asylum
Summary: Gaara moved to Konoha after a string of... misfortunes back in Suna. Rated M for Yaoi reasons
1. White Eyes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

Asylum: Well, I am yet to find a _WELL_ written HS fic so I've set out to write one of my own. No fear I am still writing 'Don't say I'm not a Monster' but I got bored waiting for my Beta to do her job.

Seth: Sure _THAT'S_ your excuse.

Asylum: Shuddup! Go complain to Christie to Beta my story if you want me to update so badly!

Seth: Fine I will!

Asylum: Gooooood luck!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Prologue)

New school, new people, new teachers and, once again, a new life...

Gaara wasn't one for change. His mother had died when he was born, the only person who ever said they loved him tried to convince him to kill himself, his father had killed himself a few months ago and his siblings never talked to him anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Intro)

After their father's death, social services deemed Temari stable enough and old enough to look after her brothers. She took what money they had and moved into the city of Konoha where there were higher-paying jobs and cheaper rental places. Kankuro and Gaara were enrolled into Konoha High School and Temari took a job at the local coffee bean, just down the road from their run-down, cheap rental apartment.

Kankuro had a part time job at the movie house and Gaara would've been a normal teenaged boy… had it not been for his bear. The bear, given to him as a child, had started off like a normal teddy bear, until he received a voice. Shukaku.

And so our story begins…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Story Begins)

"Gaara, have you packed yet?" Temari called upstairs. Her question received no vocal answer, instead a skinny, pale, red-headed sixteen year old quietly handed her a small box. Inside laid a laptop and power cable, a tattered teddy bear and quite a few tubes of eyeliner.

"This is all you want?" Temari mentally compared her boxes to Gaara's as the silent boy nodded. Temari sighed, watching the red-head pick up a guitar case and shoes, waiting for his sister to follow on, Temari complied. Kankuro sat impatiently in a run-down Ute, slamming his palm on the horn.

In the setting sun the three siblings drove off, leaving their family home for good. As soon as the house was out of sight, Gaara gestured for Temari to pull over, which she did. Gaara slid out, walking back the way they'd come, saying nothing.

"Maybe he forgot something?" Kankuro offered while Temari tutted. Fifteen minutes later, Gaara returned and the three drove off again, heading towards Konoha. In the dark rear end of the car Gaara smiled, three fire engines roaring past, towards the Sabaku residence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later found two of the Sabaku siblings asleep in the back and front passenger seat of their car, off the side of the road. The other Sabaku sat awake on the bonnet, glancing up at the sky. The three of them were only three hours from Konoha but Temari wanted to be safe and sleep until dawn then begin again.

Temari had pulled over in a clearing not to far from the road but deep enough into the forest which surrounded Konoha that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Gaara turned his head towards a rather loud noise to his right. A pair of wide white-ish eyes stared back through a bush, startled. Gaara slid off the hood, his black-rimmed eyes never leaving the white-eyed threat. Kankuro shifted in the back seat, drawing Gaara's attention and the white eyes left the bush, the owner unknown.

Gaara sighed, opening the boot of the Ute in search for his box. Once located, Gaara pulled out Shukaku the Bear, returning to the bonnet.

_Ah, Panda-chan, so glad you got me out of that bloody box._

Gaara smiled, genuinely in a totally non creepy way, at his teddy. 'I'm sorry Shukaku, but I can't let Kankuro ever see you, who knows what he'll do…' Gaara gave the sleeping boy a glare and sniffed.

_You should sleep more Panda-chan, don't worry I'll watch over you._ The bear coaxed. Gaara nodded, slowly drifting off into a semi-conscious state on the front of the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Change Story)

A white-eyed boy stared at the red-head lying on a run-down Ute in the middle of _his_ clearing. He shifted his foot and the red-head turned to look at him, his white eyes wide with shock. The boy left the Ute hood, holding his gaze until something took his attention and those black-rimmed teal eyes left his.

The white-eyed boy quickly shuffled back away from the bush he'd hidden behind and ran back towards Konoha. Slowing, he pulled leaves out of his long dark brown hair and entered the city. He hailed a taxi and it drove him home.

"N-Neji-n-niis-san, y-your h-home," A girl around his age with the same white eyes stuttered once the white-eyed boy opened the door.

"Yes I am." Neji answered simply, pulling his hair to the side as he shrugged off a jacket. "Where is Hiashi?"

"A-asleep…" The girl blushed, embarrassed over nothing.

"Does he know I went out?" Neji asked, the girl hesitated, "Hinata, does your father know I went out?" Neji advanced on the nervous short-haired girl.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Neji-n-niis-san…" Hinata looked near to fainting, relieved when her cousin stopped advancing on her.

"I'm in for hell in the morning." Neji commented absently, leaving his cousin's company for his small, neat and sterile room.

"I-I'm s-sorry"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

Gaara woke to the feel of an unnatural vibration underneath him. Gripping Shukaku tight, he slid off the bonnet, taking the back seat as Temari drove out of the clearing. Kankuro complained loudly in the front seat until Konoha loomed up in the distance, Temari stepped on the gas, passing through the gates and taking the third left.

Half an hour later the moving van showed up empty. "Where is all our furniture?" Temari demanded.

"I'm sorry miss, there was nothing left." The moving man stated. Gaara drifted closer.

"What on earth do you mean?" Temari was quickly loosing her temper.

"The house was burnt to the ground." Temari's jaw dropped while Gaara sniggered to himself, returning to his empty room. Shukaku sat next to the opened laptop and the tattered guitar case. His life possessions mapped out on the floor. The laptop screen blinked white, reminding him of those eyes last night.

"Hmm," Gaara mumbled to himself. The eyes had looked human enough, but they had been such a peculiar shade of white, there was the possibility that the eyes belonged to someone blind but the likelihood was close to zero. After all, the eyes _had_ looked straight at him.

"Gaara, Kankuro!" Temari called, "We're going out for breakfast, since we've got nothing." Kankuro thumped out the front door, moody as always. Gaara left his empty room, stopping when his sister offered him a jacket.

"It's cold outside." She mumbled, Gaara's thin, cold fingers curling around the black material. Without a word, the red-head slipped the hoodie over his head, opening the door of their rusted, dirty car.

"Damn car!" Temari shouted, frustrated. The vehicle refused to start so Temari sent Kankuro out to fix it. He stepped back and kicked the front of the car viciously, causing the engine to roar to life. Jumping back in, Kankuro buckled in and Temari stepped on the gas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinner was uneventful, Kankuro ate like a pig, Temari whacked him to an inch of his life and Gaara scared the waitresses with his 'evil death glare of doom' glare, pulling up the black hood. Kankuro burst out laughing, causing Gaara to raise a non-existent eyebrow in question.

"Te-Temari gave you one of m-my hoodies!" Kankuro gasped out eventually. Silently Gaara raised a hand to his head. Two pieces of cloth stood up from his head acting as cats ears. Gaara scowled, standing and leaving the cheap restaurant.

"Oh, Gaara!" Temari called, turning on Kankuro, "see what you did?" Kankuro raised his hands in defense. Neither made any move to follow their brother.

Gaara crossed the road, hands deep in his pockets. Cars whirred past him, hood still up. Half way down the street the smell of coffee hit Gaara's senses and the red-head gravitated towards the heavenly smell.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji slowly got bored in his room, his thoughts wandering to the red-head in his clearing. He stood, pacing restlessly for hours, Hiashi resting barely meters away and Hinata in the living room with Hanabi, still watching a movie at this early hour. He had to get out, the clock read five o'clock and the Hyuuga knew a great coffee shop not too far from here.

Sneaking out the window, Neji slid down the tiling of the first floor roof, grabbing onto a conveniently placed tree. Hiashi would kill him if he ever found out about his constant adventures into Konoha at night but, funnily enough, Neji couldn't bring himself to care what his murderous Uncle thought.

Neji walked down the still busy streets, following the bitter sweet smell of coffee. The shop was small, warm and had walls of books on both sides, it was a mini library mixed with a coffee shop. The mix of smells from the books and the coffee dragged a smile onto the Hyuuga's stunning features.

Neji sat in his usual booth and the waitress brought him the usual along with a book by Neji's favorite author. He'd been coming here for years and the waitresses and waiters remembered his face and favorites.

He took a long swill of the bitter sweet liquid, froth tickling his nose and eyes closed. Setting the glass down and swallowing his mouthful, Neji opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

The coffee shop door was open, heat rushing out to combat the horrible coolness of the early hour, Gaara's watch read ten past five in the morning. The coffee shop walls were lined with books, the sales of the coffee were made along the back of the building.

A soft intake of breath to the red-head's right caused him to incline his head, emerald met white. White eyes like last night, so they were human.

"Excuse me," The owner of said white eyes spoke up, beckoning Gaara closer. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but, no it's silly. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Where you in a clearing last night? Or is it normal for people to have white eyes like your own?" Gaara's voice cracked, it had been years since he'd spoken and his vocal chords weren't used to the exercise.

The boy with white eyes looked stunned at Gaara and nodded, "that was you on the hood of the car?" Gaara nodded back.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he offered his hand which white eyes took, "Hyuuga Neji"

"Mind if I join you?" Gaara gestured to the seat opposite Neji.

"Not at all, please sit." Neji suppressed a smirk at the cat ear hood the boy was wearing; choosing to call a waitress over instead. "What do you want?"

"A double shot in the dark, _Grande_" Gaara ordered. The waitress gave the thin boy a glance.

"You know that much caffeine…" She began but Gaara cut her off.

"That's my order." Gaara spat out, glaring slightly at the poor waitress, who scampered off with his order.

Across from him, Neji laughed. Gaara gave him a questioning look. "Why are you laughing?"

"You, that poor girl almost passed out!" Neji's laugh subsided to giggles, until he noticed the waitresses arguing over who would take Gaara his coffee. Eventually the coffee found its way over to the red-head.

"Put it on my tab." Neji told the girl. Gaara tried to refuse but Neji wouldn't hear it. "It's a mere three bucks, if you want you can pay me back later if you want."

Gaara pulled a face, deciding to change the subject. "What were you doing out there?" Gaara took a drag from his glass, the hot; caffeine filled liquid sliding beautifully down his sore throat.

"I've been going to that clearing ever since I moved here. It's where my father… well, you don't need the details." Neji waved it off a genuine smile on his face. Gaara couldn't help but think that he was incredibly, well, _pretty_. "How about you?"

"My family just moved here, my older sister doesn't like driving late at night." Gaara explained, scratching his blood red hair underneath the hood of Kankuro's jacket.

"How old are you?" Neji asked, his long fingers steepled, his café latte forgotten.

"Sixteen, yourself?" Gaara saw surprise flittering across Neji's face. He knew he didn't look anything like normal sixteen year olds, what with his thin, short frame, blood red hair, pale skin and light, black lined green eyes.

"The same," Neji recovered beautifully, had Gaara not been concentrating on those white eyes he wouldn't have seen it.

"Do you live around here?" Gaara asked, rubbing his throat. He wasn't used to this much talking.

"Yeah actually" Neji cast a glance at his watch, "here's my address and phone number, call anytime." He quickly scrawled down his details, handing it to a rather shocked Gaara. "I don't know why I'm giving you this either but whatever. I'll see you at school."

With that, Neji left a confused Gaara sitting in a lone booth questions chasing each other around his head.

Why did Neji just give him his personal details? How did he know what school he was going to? Gaara was just too confused; he didn't want to contemplate this anymore. Settling down with his coffee Gaara took notice of the book Neji had been reading: _The Murders in the Rue Morgue by Edgar Allen Poe_, his kind of book. Once he'd moved the book, Gaara noticed the mobile phone sitting next to the book, Neji's phone.

Gaara heard Temari shouting at Kankuro and drained his cup. Walking up to the counter he handed the cashier a fiver and the mobile phone. "Give this to Neji next time he comes in, along with this." Gaara handed the trembling girl the note and a slip of paper with only his number, he still didn't know the number of their apartment.

Leaving the coffee shop he met up with his siblings, once again sinking into silence. Temari tried to start a conversation, but fell silent at the lack of enthusiasm from her brothers. The three drove home, Kankuro and Temari sleeping in the car, Gaara staring at the piece of paper that rested on his laptop. Shukaku stared at him.

_Are you going to call him, Panda-chan? _The bear asked in Gaara's mind.

'I don't know yet…' Gaara tapped his phone, thumb hovering over the keypad.

_Maybe later, eh Panda-chan? _Gaara nodded to the bear's silent question, putting the phone down, allowing his fingers to drift over the latches of his guitar case. Pulling out the instrument, Gaara's fingers ghosted over the metallic strings, eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

_Goodnight Panda-chan…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Hyuuga Neji stood, leaning against the wall of the coffee shop, head spinning. He'd just given a stranger, whom he knew next to nothing about, his address and phone number. How stupid was he? Neji started arguing with himself over whether or not to go back in there.

_You don't know the guy; he could be a murderer for all you know._

_But it just felt so right, I'll see him at school anyway there's only one school around here anyway._

A blonde girl shouted at a brown haired boy and soon Gaara left the coffee shop, blind to the Hyuuga who still lent up against the coffee shop wall. Neji knew he had to get home soon, Hiashi was going to kill him if he wasn't home when he woke up.

He checked his pockets for his wallet, keys and mobile. Not finding the later in his pocket, Neji returned to the shop, looking around the booth. He felt a tap on his shoulder and straightened up.

"That scary little red-head boy told me to give you this, Mr. Hyuuga." A waitress held out a five dollar bill and a slip of paper, along with his phone.

"Thank you." Neji took his belongings, glancing at the piece of paper. On it held a series of numbers, a phone number, Gaara's phone number. Neji smirked, pocketing everything. He left the shop and ran home, taking a quick nap before being woken up by Hanabi twenty minutes later.

His only thought that night: _He looks like a red panda with cat ears…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

Asylum: My new AU Gaara and Neji story, this is a side story because I'm still waiting for my Beta to do her job! –Pointed look at Christie-

Basically a High school fic with parings as follows: SasuNaru, GaaNejiGaa, GaaSoriGaa, DeiSori, ItaOro, ZabuHaku, ShinoKibaHinata, KakaIru, SakonKankuroUdon and TemariShika, just to list a few.

I'll probably update this one when I'm bored or feel the need to, so don't expect really frequent updates, especially with my exams coming up.

Seth: Which you still haven't studied for.

Asylum: Shut up, go bug Christie to Beta my story for me.

Seth: Fine, fine…


	2. Red Panda

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

Asylum: I am sick so I'm updating this story… again. Thanks to all those thirty-four people who viewed my story, the two who actually reviewed it, the five who alerted it and the two who favorited it.

Seth: She's been gushing for ages, can't get her to SHUT UP!

Asylum: Thanks to Christie who FINALLY beta'd the next chapter of DSINAM and beta'd this one to! Thank you, love!

Seth: Moving on…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Review Comments)

Emerald Emptiness: Glad you didn't find too many mistakes, you are my hardest critique after all. GaaSoriGaa will make much more sense later on; future chapters shall reveal the answer to your question. My threesomes are delectable aren't they? Sakon and Udon belong with Kankuro and after all they are twins, they need to learn to share.

Sinetta: I'm so glad you're interested, thanks for staying tuned as Gaara and Neji's involvement unravels!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Previously – Gaara's Story)

Are you going to call him, Panda-chan? The bear asked in Gaara's mind.

'I don't know yet…' Gaara tapped his phone, thumb hovering over the keypad.

Maybe later, eh Panda-chan? Gaara nodded to the bear's silent question, putting the phone down, allowing his fingers to drift over the latches of his guitar case. Pulling out the instrument, Gaara's fingers ghosted over the metallic strings, eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Goodnight, Panda-chan…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

"That scary little red-head boy told me to give you this, Mr. Hyuuga." A waitress held out a five dollar bill and a slip of paper, along with his phone.

"Thank you." Neji took his belongings, glancing at the piece of paper. On it held a series of numbers, a phone number, Gaara's phone number. Neji smirked, pocketing everything. He left the shop and ran home, taking a quick nap before being woken up by Hanabi twenty minutes later.

His only thought that night: He looks like a red panda with cat ears…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Continued – Gaara's Story)

Gaara snapped awake, sunlight streaming through the blind-less window. Guitar still out and laptop still blinking white; the red-head cracked his stiff back. Stifling a yawn, Gaara slid his phone into the pocket of his pants, trying to find his siblings.

Temari wandered around the barely furnished kitchen. A fridge, table and one chair sat in various corners, on the table sat two mugs of tea and two cereal bowls. Kankuro merely stared at the cooling meal, until Temari sat down.

"Gaara, school starts at nine. The address is…" Temari began, knowing her brother would want to take his own time, getting to school at his own pace.

Gaara brushed his sister off, turning his back on her in favor of raiding one of the many boxes that dominated the living room.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances as Gaara picked out his clothes for the day. He left his siblings to their breakfasts and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him for some privacy.

Gaara quickly slipped off his sleeping clothes, piling them into the corner of the rather tiny bathroom. He pulled a long sleeve white shirt on followed by a shirt the colour of his hair. Across his chest read: Are you getting any? In big white letters, underneath in much smaller, black letters read: Sleep? Of course at a general glance you wouldn't see the tinier script, causing many people to double take the small red-head.

He'd chosen a normal pair of jeans, attaching his phone to a chain on his belt. Gaara messed up his hair and applied his usual eyeliner. Satisfied, he grabbed his sweatband, slipping it on his wrist. The band held a piece of metal, into which a symbol had been pressed into it.*

Gaara left the house, snatching his messenger bag off the hook and, without a word, walked down to the crossing at the end of the street. After a while, the smell of coffee led him back to the coffee shop. Entering he allowed a small grin to cross his usually stoic features.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji prepared for school like any other teenager. He took a hot shower, brushed his hair and teeth and chose his outfit for the day. As he buttoned up his creamy white shirt and fitted his belt through the loops of his almost black jeans Hinata knocked on the door.

"B-b-breakfast, N-Neji-nii-s-san," came her timid voice through the door. Neji sighed, taking his shoes with him. Sitting at the table, Neji tied up his shoes and Hiashi sat down at the head of the table. The Hyuuga's ate in silence.

Breakfast was not a fun affair. Neji sat in silence as Hiashi glared daggers at him. The older man opened his mouth as Neji stood. "Sorry Uncle, I have school." Neji high-tailed out of the room, as inconspicuously as he could.

Neji looked at his watch; he had an hour till school started at nine. The library wasn't open yet and the park would be much too cold. The Hyuuga didn't realize his feet were leading him until they stopped. The coffee shop.

Neji sat down at his usual booth, the waitress bringing him his usual, café latte and The Murders in the Rue Morgue. He sat peacefully for a while, until a soft cough caused him to look up. He smiled, gesturing for his unexpected guest to sit.

"Hey, White Eyes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

"Hey, White Eyes," Gaara greeted, sliding into the booth opposite Neji, leaning against a spare space of wall, converse sneakers on the couch of the booth.

"Hey, Red Panda." Neji snorted slightly at the look Gaara gave him but with that eyeliner and the shocking red of his hair, could you blame him? Gaara puffed indignantly, calling a waitress over with a finger.

The waitress came over, trembling. "Double shot in the dark, Grande. Right?" The woman asked, to which Gaara nodded and the woman scurried away.

"I don't see what they find so terrifying about you," Neji commented absently, playing with a strand of his hair.

"What do you mean? I'm scary as, you're just defected," Gaara shot back, accepting his caffeine-filled beverage. Neji laughed and a smile crept onto Gaara's face.

"So Gaara, are you going to Konoha High, or was that a grievous assumption on my part?" Neji spoke, fingers steepled once again. Gaara squirmed under his gaze, unused to people paying this much attention to him.

"Yes, I'm going there. Are you? It'd be nice to know at least one person…" Gaara trailed off, downing half of his drink, slightly burning his tongue.

"That I am. Just watch out for a few people. Haku for one, he may look like a girl but his boyfriend, Zabuza, the biggest guy at school. Uzumaki Naruto, he is completely and utterly hyperactive, secretly going out with the school heart-throb Uchiha Sasuke." Neji made a slight gagging face. "Then there are my friends, Uchiha Itachi, his bodyguard Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, Itachi's boyfriend, and of course myself, you should definitely watch out for me." Neji ended with a smirk and a quick look at his watch.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late." Neji stood and mouthed 'on my tab' to the waitress.

"You'll go poor buying me coffee all the time." Gaara set down an empty glass.

"I don't mind." Neji smiled, gesturing for Gaara to follow on. Gaara willingly complied and they lapsed into a comfortable conversation until the school gates loomed up ahead and Gaara fell silent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

The little red-head next to him fell silent, unusual since he'd held up half the conversation and answered many of Neji's questions, even asking a few of his own.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Neji asked. Gaara mumbled something unintelligible. "Hmm?"

"Nothing… don't like people…" Gaara mumbled, fidgeting with his shirt hem, nervously. Neji slung an arm over Gaara's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry, I'm with you," he spoke, barely above a whisper. 'I'd like to see someone hurt the great Hyuuga Neji and his friend Sabaku Gaara!" Neji proclaimed, striking a pose.

"NICE TO SEE THAT YOU STILL HOLD ONTO YOUR YOUTHFULNESS, HYUUGA NEJI!" A green, spandex-clan blur yelled rather loudly, directly into Neji's face.

"Hello, Lee…" Neji quickly deflated, his arm falling from Gaara's shoulders. TenTen quickly bounded up, hair in its traditional buns. "I'd love to stay and chat but, hey, look is that Gai?" Neji pointed behind Lee.

"COME, TENTEN! WE MUST SHOW GAI-SENSEI OUR YOUTHFULNESS OF YOUTH!" Lee took TenTen's wrist, dragging her away in a flurry of spandex and orange legwarmers.

"I'm scarred for life…" Gaara gripped Neji's shoulder, sky blue eyes wide in a form of terror only Lee could bring.

"Sorry 'bout that." Neji scratched the back of his head, leading Gaara into the school gates.

"Whoa, this is one big school…" Gaara stared at the sprawling 'school' with wide eyes.

"Yeah, they have dorms here; I have one on the west side. They're good sized, most people have room mates, I, however, am all on my lonesome." Neji pointed along one side of the massive school.

"Hmm, really now? Honestly Neji, you need to work on your subtlety." Gaara gave him a look while Neji tried to assume an innocent façade.

"What on earth are you going on about Red Panda?" Neji winked once. "Now, be nice, you're going to meet my friends. Oi, 'Tachi!" A tall raven hair teen turned and fixed Neji with a red stare, next to him a blue skinned guy with similar hair hovered, hands in his pants pocket.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

"Hey Neji-kun, how was your holiday?" 'Tachi' gave Neji a smirk. Gaara craned his neck to see the tall blue skinned guy staring down at him and he gravitated a little closer to Neji.

"Mmm, so-so. Hiashi and all," Neji shrugged his shoulders, linking arms with Gaara. The Hyuuga cast a quick glance at the blue guy.

"Oh, and who is this?" 'Tachi' gripped Gaara's forearm, pulling him out from Neji's back. "Neji, you brought a Panda to school? Tch, what will Tsunade say?"

"Itachi, you moron, this is Gaara, and he's a new student," Neji puffed in Itachi's face. A pale hand wrapped around Itachi's waist and a head appeared on his shoulder.

"Who's the eye candy?" The newcomer nodded to Gaara. Itachi hit the man with his elbow.

"Tch, Orochimaru you're such a pervert," Itachi scolded, pulling on the long black hair of, who Gaara assumed, was his boyfriend.

"Well, I am five years older than you are." Gold eyes blinked playfully, stealing a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. Take me out later, okay? Bell's going to go." Itachi pushed Orochimaru away and the older man sprinted across the grounds to his car.

"Idiot…" Itachi mumbled as the bell rang. "Come on, Kisame, we'll go find DeiDei and the twins." Kisame grunted, leaving Neji and Gaara in the court yard.

"Let's go get your timetable and settle you into my dorm room, eh?" Neji pulled Gaara's wrist.

"I am surrounded by gay guys…" Gaara muttered even though he, himself, was if not gay, at least bisexual. (Beta's note: WOOT! GAY PRIDE! *waves flag*)

"We're not that bad." Neji led Gaara through the school. "Shizune! Hi, can you put Sabaku no Gaara into all my classes please? Thanks. Oh, and he'll be sharing my dorm room." Neji left a gaping raven girl, taking Gaara to his dorm.

"This is home, my bed is that one on the left, you can have the desk if you want and the chest of drawers, the closet is mine except for the top drawer on the left." Neji grinned, flopping down on his bed. "Come sit."

Gaara sat on the end of Neji's bed, head spinning. "So much's happened in the last-" Gaara glanced at Neji's watch. "-two hours. I'll have to tell Kankuro and Temari I'll be staying here every so often."

Neji handed Gaara his phone. "Call 'em now, I don't mind." Gaara shook his head.

"Later." He stretched a bit and yawned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji couldn't help but think how cute Gaara was. He was so tempted to kiss the red-head, but they'd only just met. Hell, the boy was already rooming with him AND in all his classes, no wonder he was feeling so over whelmed.

"Hey, Panda." Gaara cast his green gaze over Neji's features, non-brow raised. "Truth or truth?" Gaara just laughed.

"What kind of question is that?" Gaara swiveled to face him. "I suppose I'll pick truth."

"Guys or girls?" Neji asked, utter seriousness in his eyes but not his face.

"Mmm, I suppose guys, but I haven't really thought about it." Gaara had the faintest hints of a blush, but Neji supposed he refused to be shy when Neji was so blunt. "Back at you?"

"Guys, definitely guys, girls are way too clingy and needy." Neji shuddered. "What's your best kept secret?"

"Wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it? I'll tell you a secret that's a little more known. I have a teddy bear named Shukaku." Neji bit back a grin. "And he speaks to me often, he was my only friend for most of my life."

"Aww, poor Panda-chan. I'll be your friend." Neji smiled a bit. "Well, since you told me your second best kept secret, I'll tell you mine. I am pretty sure my Uncle killed my father."

Gaara felt his jaw drop, well he shouldn't comment but it wasn't everyday that someone told you their uncle killed their father.

"What're you going to do about it?" Gaara asked, curiosity taking over.

"Dunno yet… It's almost lunch; we've been here for well over two hours with our little Q and A session." Neji looked out the window absently.

"I need a nap…" Gaara curled up at the end of Neji's bed, content to fall asleep, until a foot connected with his ribs. "Aww, come on! Your bed is so comfy!"

"You need food, come on." Neji dragged Gaara out, much to the younger boy's protests.

"No, I don't Neji, I need sleep!" Gaara complained, stumbling after the long haired brunette.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

He was dragged relentlessly down the corridor to an under-covered area with a canteen on the far side, a stage along one wall.

Neji sat him down on a wooden table under a tree opposite the stage; he sat on top of the table, behind Gaara's back. Gaara saw Kisame before he saw Itachi and the pair made their way from beside the stage to the table.

Not long after a blonde… girl (?) and another red-head joined them followed by a girl (?) with long brown hair like Neji's.

"Deidara, Sasori, Haku, this is Gaara." Neji pointed to each person in turn. "No, DeiDei and Haku aren't girls." The newcomers gave Gaara a courtesy glance and joined into conversation, trivial stuff like 'how was your holidays?' etcetera, etcetera.

Gaara's attention returned to the courtyard. Flashes of green and orange whizzed past. An idiotic loser in bright orange fell over the foot of a pink-haired girl who proceeded to laugh with her blonde friend. An emo boy helped the blond idiot up.

"Hey, Neji? Who's the emo guy with the duck butt hair?" Gaara asked, causing Neji to break down, fits of laughter.

"I love this kid!" Neji ruffled Gaara's hair, who grumbled and ran his fingers through it.

"Why? What'd he say?" Haku asked, mild interest flittered across her… _HIS_ face.

"Called _YOUR_ brother," Neji pointed at Itachi, who blinked around, clearly not paying attention, "an emo guy with duck butt hair." The other members of the table stopped their conversations, turning to stare at the little red-head before joining Neji, laughing… except Kisame who grunted.

"Wasn't that funny…" Gaara grumbled, glancing back around the courtyard. A large guy with hair similar to Kisame's was making his way over. Gaara chose to ignore this and looked in the other direction. A guy with a high collar and glasses watched over another teen with two red triangles adorning his cheeks.

A girl sat quietly, her eyes watching glasses boy with white eyes. Neji's eyes. Probably a relative, he'd ask Neji later. A white haired teacher sat reading a cheap porno with another teacher sitting uncomfortably on his lap.

The big guy with Kisame-ish hair stopped at the table, flanked by two brothers, twins. "Haku, been looking for you, babe."

"Sorry Zabuza. Hey Udon, Sakon." Haku stood, latching on to Zabuza's arm.

So many people around started making Gaara nervous. Until he saw Kankuro run up and tackle one of the twins, Udon.

"Oh, hey Gaara." He waved uncomfortably and Gaara waved back, eyes unfocused.

"I'm going to room here, okay, Kankuro? Tell Temari for me…"Gaara resumed his disinterest in the group and scanned the courtyard, no-one of interest, such a shame.

"Ok… I'll bring your stuff over… who are you rooming with?" Kankuro asked as Sakon tried to pry him off Udon and Zabuza took Haku off, god knows where...

"Me," Neji spoke up, hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara gave him a small smile.

Kankuro dropped Udon. "You're speaking now? And smiling? What did you do to him?" Kankuro yelled at Neji, pointing a finger and Gaara, who had resumed his silence.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Neji raised his hands as Itachi, Deidara and Kisame stood. Kankuro backed off slightly.

"Whatever, I'll see you tonight, Gaara. Don't let him try anything on you okay?" He lowered his voice for the last part but, according to Neji's snort, White eyes had heard him. Gaara merely brushed him off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Footnotes plus Ramblings)

o- * Suna symbol, pure and simple.

o- Neji called Gaara Panda-chan because Gaara's just so freaking cute and it's supposed to be a link to Gaara's lifelong friend, Mr. Shukaku the teddy bear. So fierce and scary!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A: Woot, another update for both my stories.

S: SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!!

A: Shut it you or I'll sick Lee and Gai on you.

S: You wouldn't!

A: Oh yes I would, if you keep it up I'll send Sakura over too!

S: NOOOOOO!! Anything but that… _THING_!!!

A: Yeah I don't like her much… before Shippunden she's so freaking useless, Oh Sasuke-kun this, Oh Sasuke-kun that, Shut it Ino-Pig! Cry, cry, cry! That's all she _EVER_ did she's a waste of human skin and breathing air. –Goes off ranting-

S: Sorry to all of you who LIKE Sakura but we don't…

A: I DON'T LIKE HER IN SHIPPUNDEN EITHER!! She helped kill Sasori!!! –Goes off on another rant which ends in tears over Sasori, Itachi and DeiDei's deaths-

S: Oh dear, better go comfort…

A: DISCLAIM FIRST!!

S: -sigh- WE don't own Naruto, if we did there would be no Sakura, DeiDei, Sasori and Itachi would never die, Gaara and Neji would be the stars, there would be yaoi, lots and lots of yaoi, Ino would suffer shamefully, Gaara, Neji and Sasori would be together or at least Gaara with Neji and then Gaara with Sasori, Sasuke would be totally emo and Itachi would get to say 'Go Cry, Emo Kid!' to him often.

A: Thank you… that makes me happier… oh, if only we were Kishimoto!! Can we brain wash him into writing our kind of Naruto?

S: I don't think so… time for your medication then bed.

A: KAY!!

S: -sigh-

A: Go check out _DSINAM_ and Review pleases and thank yous!

S: BED!

A: Alright… Mr. Bossy…

S: I heard that!!

A: -whispers- Please review it means a lot!

S: I SAID BED!

A: -mumbles different ways to kill Seth-

S: I'm imaginary you retard… -sigh-

Beta: ...o.O Oh, god. I disown you both...

A: Love you too!!

S: BED!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Asylum's First Yaoi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: My beta is scaring the crap outta me to update even though I said this would be a SIDE STORY!

S: Yeah, your beta's pretty scary…

A: All my friends are pretty scary…

S: Touché

A: So, Christie, this is for you love. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!! Oh, yaoi ahead OroIta so enjoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Review Comments)

Emerald Emptiness: Woot! I'm thrilled that you like my story enough to continue reading even though you don't like these stories. The other Naruto characters will remain because of the difference between the groups (being Neji's group, Ino/Sakura's group and Sasuke/Naruto's group).

Dark Angel Judas: Thanks for joining my rather tiny following of readers. I took some more time with this one, had to get it right. I haven't read many stories from other character's points of views, such as Deidara and Sasori etc. so I really wanted to get their personalities right, hence the longer wait. Again thanks soooo much for reading!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Change Stories)

I'm going to experiment a bit and in this chapter we're going see how the other members of the school react to things.

First and foremost this is a Gaara/Neji story but sometimes an author needs to experiment with other stories and pairings. I'll tell you beforehand when I change story and pairings.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Previously)

Gaara joined Neji's friends at their table and analyzed the other people in the courtyard, until Zabuza came to claim Haku and Kankuro blamed Neji for doing 'something' to his now talkative and smiling (?) little brother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Itachi's Story)

Itachi sat at their table, spacing out to the antics of his friends. Kisame sat beside him like an immovable blue shadow. Itachi allowed his legs to hang of the end of the bench, facing the car park.

"Called YOUR brother-" Itachi blinked, shifting to see a laughing Neji pointing at him, "-an emo duck." The rest of the table lapsed into silence before laughter took over. Itachi allowed a small smirk, reaching for the pocket of his shirt. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one up, gripping it between his teeth.

"Those things'll kill you, un." Deidara held out his hand for the lighter and pack. Itachi gave them to the blonde, watching him light it and took his lighter and cigarettes back. He took a drag, blowing it out towards some girls, who sat gawking at their table.

A shadow fell over the table. "Haku, been looking for you babe." Zabuza glared at the rest of the tables occupants, taking his boyfriend away when Haku came running. Itachi returned to his thoughts.

Mere minutes later, Neji dragged him back out of them.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Neji's voice rose, hands in the air as a rather fluffed up brunette pointed a finger at him. With a sigh, Itachi stood to defend his friend but Fluffy backed off, turning to the littler red-head.

"Man, that's your brother? He's a little overprotective, yeah?" Deidara spoke, sucking on the stick of tobacco. Little Red shrugged, staring at the cigarette in Dei's mouth.

"You want one, short stuff?" Itachi offered, holding the packet and lighter to Neji. The brunette took two out, sticking both in his mouth and lighting them. He handed one to Little Red, taking a drag of his own.

He took it and tentatively breathed in the addictive contents. Everyone burst out laughing as he choked and Neji took the cigarette off him.

"When you can smoke one properly tell me, okay Shorty?" Itachi turned back as the laughter sub-sided.

A car pulled into the parking spot Itachi was watching and a pale hand summoned him over. Itachi stood, sauntered over to the car and opened the door.

"Hey." Itachi leaned over the consol, giving Orochimaru a peck. He disregarded his cigarette out the window.

"Hey." Orochimaru sniffed the air. "You smell like smoke…"

"Tch, stop worrying and take me somewhere." Itachi sat back, fitting his seat belt. Orochimaru gave him a glance and Itachi rolled his hands in a 'get on with it' way. Orochimaru pulled out, driving down the road to an empty parking lot.

Turning to his boyfriend, Orochimaru pulled off their seat belts and tugged Itachi into the backseat of his car.

"Tch, Orochimaru! The backseat of your car?" Itachi whined slightly, kicking off his shoes and loosening the buttons on his shirt.

"Stop whining," Orochimaru ordered, silencing him with a chaste kiss that didn't match what his fingers were doing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Orochimaru's Story)

Orochimaru's fingers slid over the body of the eighteen year old, pinned to the backseat of his car by his hips. He slipped the tips of those fingers under the teen's pants, pulling them back slowly.

Ivory hands traveled up Orochimaru's chest, separating the shirt from its owner. Clothes were discarded leaving both tormenter and tormented exposed. Fingers caressed pale flesh and amber eyes closed, a moan starting at the back of his throat.

Orochimaru held three long pale fingers to Itachi's lips and they parted, his tongue covering each one properly. Pale fingers teased and one by one slid into a heat well known by now.

Itachi whined, painted nails gripping Orochimaru's forearms as those sinful fingers stretched and left, teasing once more. "D-don't tease…" He forced out the words, eyes closed.

Orochimaru watched his face for any sign of pain, easing into the heat his fingers had previously occupied. Itachi's shapely legs wrapped themselves around his waist, urging him on. Orochimaru set a quickening pace, which Itachi matched through his pleasure. Moment by moment their speed increased until Itachi cried out, tensing up and ceasing Orochimaru's movements.

Both saw white and the pair lay together, fighting off sleep. Orochimaru recovered first, pulling cleaner clothing and a towel from the boot of his car. He threw these at Itachi, who lay there looking at them. At length, the unlikely duo cleaned up and dressed and were soon seen speeding back to school so Itachi wouldn't get a 'tardy' from his next teacher.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Itachi's Story)

"Bye, I'll see you later." Itachi gave his older boyfriend a kiss, jumping out of the car and resumed his seat at the table until the bell rang mere seconds later.

"Hey Itachi, you got something white in your hair, un?" Deidara pointed out.

"Tell Miss I'll be a little late, bathroom and that." Itachi ran off to clean his hair of any incriminating liquids or otherwise. "Damn that Orochimaru," he muttered and returned to class, taking his seat in front of Deidara and in between Sasori and Kisame. Resting his head on the desk, Itachi took a nap before the teacher decided to grace the class with her presence.

"Alright you maggots!" she shouted, startling Itachi into the horrible conscious world called reality.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: Too lazy to write anymore and besides I have a drama assignment that was due like two weeks ago that I need to hand in to the teacher tomorrow morning.

S: Plus your exams start in the morning.

A: Please, for the love of GOD, don't remind me! More Gaara Neji next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short but next chapter will be longer!

Beta: I want white stuff in my hair -pout- I love this story :) I'm sorry if I failed at my beta-ing job, but I'm exhausted, because, you know what? I actually studied for these stupid half-yearly tests!

A: I didn't!

S: I know you didn't.

A: Disclaimer: I suddenly inherited Naruto so expect some changes in the manga, no worries I'll still be publishing this and _DSINAM_ but the manga must come first!

S: She's joking, Kishimoto still owns Naruto.

A: Not for long… -plans master evil plan to take over Naruto-

S: Meds and Beds!

A: O.M.G YOU RHYMED!!

S: That I did now GO!

A: o.O

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Bonding over Mathematics

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: Another update –sigh- this is only because I have the beginning of the chapter in a notebook and I only wrote that because I got rather bored during Religion. Sorry to those of you who are waiting for DSINAM to update but I am working on the next chapter.

S: She backed herself into a corner with the last chapter –sniggers-

A: YOU, SHUT UP! Why did I imagine you up again?"

S: Who knows? It was a rather stupid decision on your part.

A: Shut up… Anyways, this chapter was typed up whilst navigating a rather delicious Turkish Delight ice cream bar (even though I don't like ice cream) and trying not to get it on my school shirt… I can't feel my tongue any more, it's numb.

S: Serves you right for not giving me any.

A: -Face palm-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Review Comments)

Dark Angel Judas: You're very welcome for the update and I thank you for the review! My beta is hounding me to update, I have very little choice in whether or not I update or not, she can be rather demanding and scary. Yet another update for you my dear.

Dragon Lilly 1993: Thank you soooo much for such an enthusiastic review. I couldn't let your hands and knees get dirty so here's your update. Thanks again so much (Sorry about the lack of Gaara in the last chapter but never fear I made up for it with an entire chapter dedicated to his sexyness)

Violet: Thanks for loving my story, another update and hopefully another review at the end?

Phelps Twins and Elf Twins (Gods you have a long name): Welcome to the fold my dear! And my lemon was rather epic wasn't it? I'm really glad you liked it! Okay enough stroking my ego (which has its own orbit) onto the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Previously)

Itachi and Orochimaru had sex (Woot!) and that's pretty much it, filler chapter and all, but it did have the yaoi sex in it so all is well and good in my world.

Please ignore the two O.C's they offer not much to the story other than being damn good fucks on Ikari's part and a good friend of Naruto's on Michiko's part.

Their aliases are as follows:

Name - Alias

Ikari (Anger) – Kurai (Dark)

Michiko (Beautiful, intelligent child) – Hikari (Light)

Don't worry, their just there to fill out the story a bit and give some balance to all the yaoi going on in this story.

Continuing on with something that HAS a storyline! (Awww…)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's story)

Haku bounded up to Neji and Gaara, who were heading off to History with Kakashi-sensei. "Hey guys," Haku puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, you have Kakashi next don't you?" Neji asked, to which Haku nodded and the three continued on their way to class with Haku holding up an entire conversation without a word from either Neji or Gaara.

The trio entered the class room to the sound of screams, yells and shouts. Naruto had, somehow, managed to get his head stuck in a window while Sasuke stood behind the boy, his legs around the Uchiha's waist in a rather compromising position. Sasuke gave Naruto another hard pull.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, we'll just come back later." Haku smothered a smirk, Neji raised an eyebrow and Gaara had slapped his hand against his forehead at the stupidity of it all. Sasuke glared.

"You bastards, come help me," Sasuke demanded with a low growl. Neji left the room, running out the fire door into the sunlight, Sasuke shouting out his name followed by many colourful obscenities, most of which he probably learnt off his foul mouthed brother. After his eyes cleared, Neji looked for the blonde head hanging out of the window.

Not surprisingly, he was very easy to find.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Naruto cried as Haku and Sasuke pulled, hard.

"Out of 100,000 sperm, YOU were the fastest…" Neji stared at Naruto as if trying to solve the mystery of life. Inside Haku sniggered while Gaara let out a short laugh and Sasuke scowled at the Neji's head.

Neji pushed Naruto's shoulders, muffling the blonde's cries with his thick brown hair. Sasuke pulled his hips, feet on the window sill and Haku pulling Sasuke's waist while Gaara stood there giving a running commentary.

With a final cry, Naruto flew from the evil window's grasp. Sasuke's feet lost their grip on the window sill and both he and the blonde fell back onto Haku, sending them all to the floor. Neji hoisted himself up onto the window ledge, opened the window and slipped inside.

"What would Zabuza say?" Neji looked scandalized as Haku tried to wriggle out from under the other two boys, his normally pale face turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Help… me…" Haku gasped staring hopefully at the motionless red-head. Gaara seemed to contemplate this before turning his back and taking a seat at the back.

"Physical exercise, that'd be a no…" Gaara placed his feet on the table, leading back in his chair.

"Sorry Haku…" Naruto hauled himself to his feet, offering a hand to Sasuke and helped him off of the girlish boy. Haku began gulping down air, rolling onto his side. Neji rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Gaara.

"Hyuuga, you bastard." Sasuke gave Neji a sneer, advancing on the startled brunette.

"What'd I do this time?" Neji's eyes were wide, cluelessness all over his face.

"You'll pay for that comment." Sasuke's hands turned to fists and he stalked closer, ignoring Naruto's pleas for no fighting.

"Ah, come on Uchiha, it was a joke." Neji brushed him off, staring out the window. The sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded through the room, Naruto and Haku gasped.

"Gaara!" Neji jumped out of his chair, holding back the fiery red-head. Sasuke lay on the floor, nursing a bruised cheek and ego. After all, Gaara was several inches shorter than he was.

"He was going to hit you while you weren't looking and I doubt you'd wanna be hit by an emo duck." Gaara glared at Sasuke, who was currently being helped up by Naruto. Neji let go of Gaara and sat in his seat and the teacher walked in. The red-head remained standing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

"Okay boys, to your seat." The teacher never looked up from his book, which Gaara recognized as one of Kankuro's 'adult' magazines. "You, new kid?" the teacher asked, eyes never leaving the porn.

Gaara's eyes crossed, unfocused on the end of the finger the teacher had pointed at him. "Yes?" The statement came out as a question.

"Take a seat and try to keep up." The teacher sat at his desk, feet up and nose still in the porn. "My name's Kakashi."

Gaara took a seat next to Neji and the annoying blonde, Naruto. Haku sat on Neji's other side, keeping his attention with endless vocalized spew. Sasuke glared at Gaara from Naruto's other side, a big fist shaped bruise slowly marring his cheek.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you're Gaara, right?" Naruto tapped Gaara's arm, which he quickly withdrew from Naruto's reach. He opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke snapped Uzumaki to the front of the room, whispering furiously in his ear, causing Naruto to frown and whisper back.

Slowly students shuffled into the room. A girl in front of Gaara turned to her ginger haired neighbour, inclining her head back to Gaara. The first girl turned her chair around, pulling thick brown hair out of her face.

"You're Gaara right?" she asked as her neighbour turned around, Gaara nodded. "I told you. I'm Kurai and that's Hikari." The ginger haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Those are our aliases." She, Hikari, explained. "Her name is Ikari and I am Michiko." Michiko or Hikari pushed her hair out of her face.

"Must you tell everyone?" Ikari or Kurai asked, glaring at Hikari.

"Yes, because they all take you seriously! That's their first mistake." Hikari gave her counterpart a grin.

Gaara stared at the two in unconcerned confusion. Were these two twins?

"Okay you lot, sit down and shut up." Kakashi lowered his porn, revealing what appeared to be a mask. "Today we're learning about war and its causes." Their sensei turned to the board, still reading his porn.

"That's a loaded subject, Kashi-sensei. You know how Ikari rants when you get her on a topic involving religion!" Michiko shouted, but Kakashi shrugged.

"She can stand outside and rant all she likes." Kurai fisted the air a grin plastered on her face.

"Now, what is one cause of war?" Kakashi asked the room. Kurai's hand flew to the sky.

"Ikari?"

"Religion! Stupid hypocritical catholic bi-" she began until Hikari slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'll escort her outside." The pair stood and, judging by the flailing limbs, which belonged to Kurai, she was still ranting.

"Yes, Ikari was correct; religion is a cause of war…" Kakashi turned to write up religion next to the word WAR.

"How's your hand?" Neji asked, tapping Gaara's shoulder.

"It's fine, bruised, but I've had worse." Gaara flexed his knuckles, frowning slightly.

"Lemme see." Neji took Gaara's hand and tutted. "You didn't need to do that, you know." Gaara merely shrugged.

"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THEIR ABUSE OF GAY PEOPLE!" The class snorted as Kurai's rant rose in volume, bringing their attention to her once again. Outside, Hikari tried in vain to calm her down.

The lesson continued in such a fashion until the bell ceremoniously rang, signifying the end of yet another double period with Kashi-sensei. Haku skipped over to Zabuza, waving to Neji and Gaara. Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari walked off in the same direction, or in Naruto's case, bounded off. Kurai wandered aimlessly down the corridor, alone, heading the same way as Neji and Gaara.

"Why doesn't she sit with Hikari? They seemed like friends in class," Gaara asked, gesturing to Kurai.

"Sasuke doesn't like her and she doesn't like him. She was nice enough to let Hikari sit with them, even if it means Kurai's alone," Neji explained, guiding Gaara to their table.

"Why don't you invite her to sit with you?" The pair sat down, watching Kurai enter the school library as Hikari sat with Naruto and Sasuke.

"I dunno…" Neji shrugged. "Hey, where are you going?" Gaara stood and half-ran, half-walked to the library.

"Oi, come sit with us." Gaara found Kurai sitting alone.

"Why?" Kurai gave him a Sabaku worthy glare.

"Cause I said so." Gaara turned and heard her sigh and close the book she'd been reading.

The two returned to the table, Gaara taking his seat again with Neji behind him. Itachi gazing at that same car spot with Kisame hovering next to him, Deidara and Sasori were fighting over art.

"Ugh, I knew you'd gone to go get her… I never saw you as a 'nice guy' kinda guy…" Neji sighed.

"Hey! Who's that? Oh, are you in my art class?" Deidara asked Kurai. "You are aren't you? Ikari isn't it? People called you Kurai though." Kurai nodded, while Sasori slapped the blonde over the head.

"If you're going to ask a question wait for the answer, idiot." This started a whole new level of bickering. Kurai sat down across from them as the argument slowly turned back to art.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji gazed at the mop of red hair sitting on the bench. It turned to take in every corner of the courtyard. One group playing handball, another gossiping, Sakura and Ino's group flirting shamelessly, Naruto and Sasuke's group acting like idiots while Sasuke sat there being emo as per usual, his cousin sitting still, watching dog breath and bug boy, another group making fun of her.

Wait a second, nobody made fun of his cousin. Even if he didn't like her that didn't mean people could make fun of his own flesh and blood. Neji stood, jumping over Gaara who had been quite comfortable leaning against his knees.

"Oi, what'd you do that for?" The red-head asked indignantly, Neji thumping over to the three bastards who dared mock the Hyuuga family.

"Hey, back off!" Neji shouted, raising a hand against the boys who dared to pick on Hinata.

"We got it dude." Kiba growled at the unwelcomed newcomer.

"You haven't got anything Dog Breath, go find a Frisbee." Neji shot back, glaring slightly at the stupid mutt.

"Neji calm down." Gaara pull a hand on Neji's arm. "Look, I don't have a clue who you douche bags are, but fuck off, okay?" Gaara flipped the three other boys, hand still on Neji's arm.

"Ooh, you're going to stop us, eh, short stuff?" Gaara let out an indignant growl, fists clenched. He gave Neji a look and Neji nodded.

Gaara faked a punch to the head, distracting the idiot long enough for his foot to connect with the bully's groin. He fell, groaning in pain as his friends ran at Gaara. The red-head waited until the last moment and lay flat on the ground the two ran into each other, stopped for a moment and seemed to crumple from the force of two thick skulls bashing against each other.

"Told you guys to just fuck off." Gaara dusted himself off, tromping back to the table with Neji.

"T-thank y-you…" Hinata stuttered, Kiba growled at Neji's head and Shino...Was being Shino-ish...

"Whatever." Neji didn't glance back. Neji didn't particularly hate Hinata ,but he didn't like her either, it was a complicated relationship. "You know Gaara, that's the second fight you've gotten into so far because of me and it's only your first day. I'm starting to think you like me," Neji joked, oblivious to the blush on Gaara's face.

The rest of the day passed without Gaara getting into anymore fights. Kurai appeared to be in quite a few of Gaara and Neji's classes and the red-head seemed to like her. Neji didn't mind her and she seemed to be the only other person Gaara decided to talk to.

"Almost a whole day with no homework," Gaara huffed, flopping down onto his bed, bouncing up a bit before lying still, springs creaking.

"Until last period, of course." Neji followed suit, sitting cross-legged on the bed, as opposed to on his back. "Shika-sensei always gives us math homework; he's too lazy to teach us everything we need to know in class."

Gaara muttered something unintelligible, grabbing Neji's math text book since he didn't have one. "Come help me with this crap." Neji complied, bringing an exercise book with him.

"Okay, equations on both sides. All you have to do is treat them like normal equations, take question A for example. 2x + 4x – 6 = 9x – 12." Neji wrote down the equation in the exercise book. "First add or subtract your like terms, so 2x + 4x = what?"

"6x?" Gaara asked while Neji nodded.

"Good, so the equation becomes 6x – 6 = 9x – 12. You see why?" Gaara gave Neji an 'I'm not that stupid' look. "Okay, now we take the negative twelve over to the other side and change the sign. Negative six plus twelve equals?"

"Six?"

"Yes, 6x + 6 = 9x, take the 6x over the other side and you get?" Neji asked as Gaara worked out the sum on his fingers.

"It's just 3x, right?" Gaara looked unsure, recounting three times.

"Yup, so we now have an equation that reads 6 = 3x. What do we do now?"

"Oh, I know! You divide the six by the 3x to get the sum of x alone," Gaara said a triumphant grin on his face.

"Correct, six divided by 3x is equal to?" Neji probed.

"Uh… just two."

"Substitute it in for the x and find out." Neji handed him a calculator from the desk.

"So it becomes, two times two plus four times two and you subtract six which equals… six then nine times two and subtract twelve which equals… six!" Gaara raised the calculator in triumph.

"Great, now let's move onto equations with fractions…" Beside him Gaara groaned, covering his pretty face with a pillow. Wait a second… pretty?

(A/N: Sorry I love equations, I find 'em easy. I would have typed out the numbers but it didn't look right and I couldn't work it out, its not easy working out equations in a word form so please excuse the numbers, some of it is in words.)

(Beta's note: NOOO! NOT MATH!! ANYTHING BUT MATH!! -hysteria-)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

Gaara collapsed, numbers running through his head. He knew how to substitute a number for x, solve equations with fractions, expand and factorize and cross multiply. He'd just closed his eyes for a short nap when Neji returned from his walk.

"Hey Gaara! Look who I found!" Gaara sat up to see Kankuro, Sakon and Udon, all carrying one small box each, which showed how little he owned. "Just put it over there, thanks for bringing it over." Neji pointed to the desk and the three older boys pull the boxes down on top of each other, haphazardly. Without another word, Sakon and Udon left.

"I'll see you Gaara." Kankuro waved half-heartedly and left the room; Gaara grunted and flopped back down. "Bye." Neji waved and closed the door, raiding Gaara's boxes.

He stumbled across a panda bear. "And who is this? Could this be Mr. Shukaku?" he asked, holding the bear up. "He is so cute; I think I'm in love." Gaara took the bear from Neji's well-manicured grasp.

'So this is Neji, huh, Panda-chan?' the bear asked, to which Gaara nodded.

'He is pretty…' the bear agreed and again Gaara nodded.

'You live here with him now?'

'Yes I do,' Gaara thought.

'Huh, you ask him out yet?' A look crossed Gaara's face, a mix of surprise and horror.

'No! I only met him yesterday!' Gaara thought, scandalized. Damn, horny panda bears!

'And yet you live together…'

'Shuddup…' Gaara glanced up and Neji, who looked very confused. "What?"

"Nothing…" Neji turned back to the boxes, after a while, Gaara stood and joined him, folding clothes and placing them neatly inside drawers. He stuck a few self-drawn pictures on his side of the wall with some Blu-Tack Temari had thrown in and pushed the boxes outside for someone to trip over. Neji, however, carried them back inside.

"That's not very nice, Gaara," Neji scolded.

"You sound like Temari." Gaara stretched out, his lack of caffeine in the last eight or so hours catching up to him. "I am having a nap," he decided, curling up under the covers in his normal clothes.

Neji sighed. "Goodnight, Panda-chan."

"I heard that." Gaara's voice was slightly muffled by the sheets.

"You were meant to hear it." With that Neji shut the blinds and Gaara curled around Mr. Shukaku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji watched the sleeping boy across from him. Red hair contrasted with the white pillow under his head. Neji couldn't see Gaara's face because his body was so tightly curled in on itself.

He's pretty.

Neji mentally slapped himself. He wasn't denying the fact that he was gay, but he'd only known the boy for a day. Gaara was making him do things he'd never dream of doing. First of all, he'd bough Gaara two coffees; well, one, seeing as how he'd paid him back. Then he'd asked Shizune to put the red-head in all his classes and his dorm room. He'd invited Gaara to sit with them and shown him around the school.

Then again Gaara was doing things he'd not done in years, according to his brother. He was speaking, laughing, smiling, defended him and had allowed Neji to touch him a few times, on the arm and such. Maybe there was an attraction, but it could only be hormones. There was no love involved or even like, it was all lust.

Neji sighed, frustrated. He returned to the book he'd been reading but three pages later those white eyes found their way to the other side of the room. Okay, maybe Neji did like Gaara a little bit.

The Hyuuga pondered his new predicament. He now knew he liked Gaara, all he had to do was get that 'like' reciprocated and he knew just who to ask.

Moments later Neji was pounding on a door. A sleepy blonde opened up. "Was sup 'Ji?" Deidara slurred, obviously he'd been taking a nap much like the red-head asleep in his room.

"DeiDei, I like Gaara now, I need your help to get him to like me back." Neji ignored the idiot's mangulation of his name and Deidara blinked a few times.

"Then you'd best come into my office." Deidara stepped aside, allowing Neji to enter the room he shared with Sasori.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: Now DeiDei's involved, what the hell was Neji thinking??

S: Gods knows. Wait a second… What are you doing up at this indecent hour?

A: 1:30 in the morning is not indecent.

S: Yes it is. I want to know how you did that math equation at this time of night, you are a freak.

A: Shuddup, equations are my thing, can't do polygons to save my life though. Apologies to my Beta for all the spelling mistakes you're likely to find. It IS very late at night lets not forget…

S: Okay you've finished the chapter, now go to sleep… are you still in your clothes from earlier?

A: No… -tries to look innocent-

S: Go get changed… stupid idiot…

A: Fine, fine… Reviews are muchly appreciated –hint hint-

S: Katelyn Marie Sultana, if you are not in bed in the next five minutes I'll cut Neji's hair.

A: You wouldn't!

S: Wanna try me?

A: I'mma goin' I'mma goin'! Jeesuess!

S: She still doesn't own Naruto and if you fine her sanity please express post it! We lost it somewhere over Alaska...

Beta: -Is too busy dancing to NumaNuma to make a witty comment at his moment-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Offensive Material)

As you have reached this point you may have noticed that my O.C Kurai was rather nasty to Catholics… I am sorry to say but these are my personal views and I am entitled to them.

I don't mean to be really offensive but my characters need personalities and that is Kurai's personality. Bite it or leave it. In other words read it, shrug it off, get onto the smut. Sorry if you guys are Catholic or Christian or whatever but hey I'm not.

FYI: I am a pagan. Sorry to disappoint you guys. No I don't dance naked under the moon in a forest, nor do I worship the devil. Paganism doesn't have a devil so bite that!


	5. The Other Shukaku

Reference to the previous chapter: There has been a change! The equation was 2x + 4x – 6 = 9x – 12 and In the last line of working out I wrote negative one divided by 3x is two instead of six divided by 3x is two. This has now been corrected. Hehe…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: Ahh, I feel so guilty for not updating _DSINAM_ in forever but I can't sit and write it, that story takes a lot of time.

S: Yeah… Okay… You're just lazy!

A: Can I kill you yet?

S: Nope

A: -sigh- Anyways, here is yet another chapter… Please don't hate me! A lot of people like this story so I enjoy updating it (hint hint nudge nudge).

S: Get on with it!

A: Alright, sheesh! Seth's PMSing like a girl today, sorry 'bout that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Review Comments) -Yay, fifteen reviews!-

Phelps Twins and Elf Twins: Sorry about the lack of smut but I don't wanna rush things. If Gaara and Neji just started banging each other (which I personally wouldn't mind) then this would be no better than, dare I say it, _My Immortal_, which was deleted again, such a shock! The Naruto/Sasuke bit was just a laugh but it was funny, I'm delighted that you enjoyed it!

Dark Angel Judas: Gaara is cute isn't he? I see him as adorable uke and overpowering seme, but I prefer him cute and cuddly… maybe in a panda hat… XD I am thrilled that you liked the last chapter! The Neji/Gaara smut will come soon!

Violet: Yes, Neji will still be cheeky; otherwise he wouldn't be the Neji we know and love. I didn't wanna rush it so Neji just realized that mayhaps he likes Gaara _juuuuust_ a _liiiittle_ bit. I don't dislike Sasuke but I wanted to show him as possessive of what is his (aka Naruto) and Neji just happened to look away too quickly, lucky Gaara was there to save that pretty face of his from the Emo Duck!

Chloe Wyntyr: Hi, thanks for the first review of what I hope will be many! (?) I liked this side of Gaara and thought that his character in Naruto could be taken this way if Kishimoto had left loop holes. I'm so glad you reviewed and sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

Carmela S 29: Seth and I live to entertain you, my dear! I'm ecstatic that you're still interested and trust that this chapter puts an end to the impatient waiting. Yes, Christie and I would be thrilled to help you with your fan fiction and I honestly love it to pieces, all it needs is some fleshing out and detail. I'd classify your current work a draft but soon it shall be an EPIC STORY OF YOUTH!!! Ahem, sorry Lee took over my brain for a second there…

A: Gack, so many reviews… -dies-

S: There were only five… Hello?

A: ON WITH THE FIC!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Previously – Gaara's Story)

Neji sighed. "Goodnight, Panda-chan."

"I heard that." Gaara's voice was slightly muffled by the sheets.

"You were meant to hear it." With that Neji shut the blinds and Gaara curled around Mr. Shukaku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji sighed, frustrated. He returned to the book he'd been reading but three pages later those white eyes found their way to the other side of the room. Okay, maybe Neji did like Gaara a little bit.

The Hyuuga pondered his new predicament. He now knew he liked Gaara, all he had to do was get that 'like' reciprocated and he knew just who to ask.

Moments later Neji was pounding on a door. A sleepy blonde opened up. "Was sup 'Ji?" Deidara slurred, obviously he'd been taking a nap much like the red-head asleep in his room.

"DeiDei, I like Gaara now, I need your help to get him to like me back." Neji ignored the idiot's mangulation of his name and Deidara blinked a few times.

"Then you'd best come into my office." Deidara stepped aside, allowing Neji to enter the room he shared with Sasori.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Continued – Gaara's Story)

Gaara woke from his nap to an empty room. Neji's book had been carelessly discarded on top of his bed and resting on the rumpled cover lay, what appeared to be, a note. Gaara turned on the lights, illuminating up the piece of paper in his hands.

_Gaara, _

_Gone to Deidara's room, number 306 _

_If you need me, come get me._

_Neji_

Gaara gazed at Neji's perfect script, mentally comparing it to his own messy scrawl, flipping the light off.

His thoughts involuntarily returned to Neji. Dammit! He couldn't get that stupid boy out of his head, even his dream had been about those impossible white eyes. Sabaku no Gaara did not have dreams.

With a growl, Gaara set his prized possession (a very pretty and fancy red laptop) on his bed. Pressing the start button on the machine brought a welcome screen pop up, demanding a password from the redhead. _Shukaku_. The screen turned black for a moment and Gaara saw himself in the screen then his background appeared. With a sigh, Gaara opened up a Word document he'd been working on for a while now.

_Rain. He hated the rain. The stuff was wet, horrid and just disgusting. Pale blue orbs glared out of the window which dominated the entire wall. He sat, hunched over in his chair, a table of sweets, teas and sugar laid before him. Yet he still glared at the rain._

Gaara tapped the computer, reading over what de had already written, letting ideas, phrases, jokes and one-liners run through his head. Slowly, the ideas formed a paragraph and Gaara typed.

_Books lined the walls, their pages filled with information, stories and tall tales. They called for him. Yet still he glared at the rain. A flash of lightning, a crash of thunder and the lights flickered for a moment. Yet still he glared at the rain._

"Thanks DeiDei, I'll see you later." Neji's voice could be heard, muffled slightly by the solid wood door. With a snap, Gaara's laptop closed and he shoved it under his new bed, taking care to make sure it wasn't visible. He lay back on the bed, pretending to sleep.

The door creaked slightly as it was opened and soft footsteps crossed over the threshold. A hand made itself present in Gaara's hair and a voice near his ear. "Are you awake yet?"

Gaara opened one eye, glaring as best he could at Neji's face. "I am now, thanks to you," he muttered. Neji laughed, getting off the bed.

"I'm taking you out for dinner." Neji said, throwing Gaara clothes to wear. "It's cold outside though." Gaara looked at the clothes he was thrown, grabbing his own boxers. "There is a shower, laundry and kitchen through that door there. Your toiletries are already in there, second drawer down on the left." Neji pointed to a door near the wardrobe at the end of his bed.

Gaara gave Neji one last glare and took his belongings to the bathroom. The space was tiny, with the bathroom and laundry taking up the space at the back of the room. A small counter, bar fridge, sink and microwave took over one wall and there was barely any room for Gaara to move.

Setting his clothes on the counter, he prepared himself for normal showering procedures. He stripped and folded those clothes, putting them beside the other set of clothes, ran the water in the shower until it was hot and slid in. He water-washed his hair and used the odd smelling soap to wash… other places. Gaara left the shower squeaky clean, reaching for a towel.

As Gaara stepped on the tiles, he slipped backwards, head hitting the plastic of the shower door with a bang. (Have done this numerous times, my parents don't even come in to see if I'm okay any more…)

"Ow…" Gaara mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Neji burst into the room, running to a scandalized and naked Gaara.

"Excuse me!" Gaara grabbed the towel he'd been reaching for, a slight blush on his face. Neji smothered a smirk.

"Lean forward… Just do it Gaara!" Neji demanded when the redhead gave him a look. Gaara did as he was asked and Neji inspected the back of his head. "Everything seems fine, you're just a klutz." Neji smirked out right.

"Thank you Mother, now get out, I've got nothing on!" Gaara growled, standing with the towel securely around his waist.

"Well technically, you've got a towel on." Neji stated while being pushed out of the bathroom.

"Pervert," And the door was slammed in his face. Turning, Gaara walked carefully to his clothes, hurriedly pulling them on. A black shirt with 'Go Cry, Emo Kid' in nice big white letters and a broken heart at the small of his back were matched with comfortable, baggy jeans. He messed up his hair with the towel and applied his signature eyeliner to complete his 'look'.

"Are you done yet?" Neji shouted at the door. Gaara pulled it open, blushing at the close proximities of their faces. "Finally"

That's twice today that Gaara had found himself in awkward positions with Neji and he was getting annoyed at how many times he'd blushed. He was Sabaku no Gaara and he didn't blush… he was so screwed!

Donning a jacket, the pair left their room, just as a rather annoying blonde boy was thrown out of his.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Naruto landed hard and the door slammed in his face. "Come on Sasuke, I didn't mean it! Of course I love you more than ramen! I swear!" Naruto banged on the door, hard. He stopped when he saw Gaara and Neji standing in the corridor.

"Oh, hey guys. Where are you going? Can I come?" Naruto asked.

"No you can't." Neji said as the door to Naruto's room was yanked open and a ruffled Sasuke pulled him back in.

"Back off Hyuuga." Sasuke glared, slamming the door. A muffled 'Sasuke' could be heard from behind the door.

"Tch, whatever… stupid Uchiha…" Neji muttered, leading an amused Gaara down the hallway. The pair signed out of the school, leaving out of the side gate. Crossing the road found them in a small restaurant district. "Where do you want to go?" Neji asked, glancing around.

"What about here?" Gaara led him to a small sushi bar and Neji agreed, sitting down at a booth. A timid waitress came over, taking their orders. Neji ordered a vegetarian sushi roll, while Gaara ordered a spicy chickeny one. (To My Beta: It's chickeny not chicken, so if you changed it change it back!)

"So, tell me about yourself." Gaara rested his chin on his hands, propped up by his elbows.

"If I tell you all about Neji, you tell me about yourself okay? Leave nothing out and I'll do the same." Neji tried a stern look and, after a moments hesitation, Gaara agreed.

"Well, you know my father is dead and my mother ran away soon after. My uncle dislikes me, even though I'm a credit to the Hyuuga family and branded me with this." Neji lifted up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a vibrant green sign, like a Hindu Swastika, not the Nazi version. Two swirls wrapped around his arm. "It's to mark me as 'inferior' to them."

"And who is 'them'?" Gaara asked, staring at the symbol which meant love, life and light to many people.

"'They' are my uncle's side of the family. Pretty much all my cousins are part of the 'main family' and are descendants of my uncle, they don't have this. Then there is the 'branch family', descendants of my father and marked with this sign, to mark us." Neji lowered his sleeve.

"You learn to accept it, learn to accept what is and what isn't… destiny." Neji's eyes grew serious for a moment until he laughed, "enough about me."

"I live with my siblings, Temari and Kankuro, both are older than me. My mother died giving birth to me and my father and uncle never really forgave me for that. My uncle, Yashamaru, said he loved me while trying to convince me to kill myself and my father regularly abused me. He killed himself a few months ago." Gaara explained, he looked as though he was holding something back but Neji allowed him to continue.

"My siblings are terrified of me; they think I'm going to kill them in their sleep." Gaara snorted softly, continuing his story, "Shukaku has been my only friend for the past fifteen years of my life and I haven't spoken much since entering primary school."

"Just between you and me, before we moved out of our house, I burnt it to the ground… I never really liked that house…" He added thoughtfully, still holding back. Neji knew his eyes were wide, his crush was a psychopathic pyromaniac but he couldn't bring himself to be scared, there was something wrong with him. The idea of a dangerous partner just increased the never-ending lust for the exotic redhead.

"Here's your orders, enjoy!" The waitress returned, placing their meals in front of them. Gaara dug in, cutting the sushi roll up and adding soy sauce to the rice. Neji soon followed suit and conversation stopped while the two ate.

Neji cleaned his hands and mouth with a napkin, sighing contently. Gaara finished the last remains of his sushi and pushed it away. "I'll go pay." Neji pulled money out of an old, worn out wallet.

"Wait, you really have to stop buying me stuff all the time, it's not like we're going out or anything." Gaara muttered, hand on Neji's arm. His voice was quiet, almost shy. With a snort Neji called a waitress over.

"Do you have bipolar or something?" He asked and handing the money over without a glance at the woman he was handing it to.

"Wha-what?" Gaara stuttered, confused at the seemingly random question.

"Well, when we're alone you're a crude smartass then, when other people are around, you're acting like my cousin. That is unless you're kicking someone else's ass, then you're Mister Unstoppable." Neji smirked, eyebrows kitted together, more than a little confused.

"I dunno, I guess I'm more comfortable around you?" Gaara shrugged but his voice was still quiet.

"Say that and mean it." Neji said, confusement gone, replaced by hope. Maybe Gaara did like him… just a little bit.

"I'm more comfortable with you." Gaara blushed slightly, jumping out of the booth and all but running towards campus.

"Dammit Gaara! Gaara!" Neji cried after him but Gaara was gone, a mop of red in a dull coloured street. "Shit…" With that, Neji ran after him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Gaara swore in his head, frantic to get away. He hadn't meant to say that, it was a sign of weakness to care for someone.

'_But you didn't say you cared for him, you said you felt comfortable with him_._'_ The voice of reason stated in the back of Gaara's mind and he stopped running.

GODDAMMIT! Gaara realized he'd dug himself a hole, a really big, really deep hole. Looking around, he came to the conclusion that he was lost… Double Goddammit…

His immediate area was dully lit, the moon hanging high over head proved to be the only source of light. Trees lined three sides, creating a neat, tidy alcove with a small bench located in the center. It would be a great place for two lovers to sit, basking in each others presence.

But Gaara was here because of his admission to himself that he did, in fact, like someone. A _male_ someone. He was confused and, undoubtedly so was Neji, after all Gaara had run away with no word to the other. Gods, he was an idiot.

Gaara paced across the clearing, angry with himself and with that _damned_ Hyuuga! Sabaku no Gaara did not _love!_ Nor did he like anyone, but that damned Hyuuga boy just fucked with his head, Neji made him do things he never would normally do.

Neji touched him without hurting him, he made Gaara smile and, occasionally, laugh. Neji acted like a friend and seemed to want to take care of him, even if Gaara wouldn't let him. Neji tutored Gaara when he asked and, after such a short time, took him out to dinner _just because_!

Gods it had been so long since someone had done something for Gaara, just because. But every single time Gaara got close to someone he was hurt. The only time he'd ever truly loved someone, not related to him, the other boy had hurt him badly.

Gaara shuddered as he thought about that creepy smile, always plastered on that pale face with the same black hair as that Uchiha kid, Sasuke. Twin scars on his inner thigh tingled slightly at the thought. _NO!_ Sai was gone now, at the moment he faced a new problem… Neji.

Gaara gripped his head, sitting down on his haunches and began a slight rocking. Images of what his family had done to him filled his head, his mother deserted him, his father hated him, his siblings feared him and his uncle wanted him dead. And Sai… Gaara shuddered, a gate opening in the recesses of his mind, releasing Gaara's inner demon, the _real_ Shukaku not that flimsy panda bear. This Shukaku was dangerous.

"Gaara? Gaara, where the hell are you? GAARA!" Gaara heard his name being called, struggling against the murderous rage that was Shukaku.

"GODDAMMIT!" Gaara shouted, his grip on his skull getting harder.

"Gaara?" The voice sounded closer and the redhead managed to open his eyes for a moment. Neji stood at the entrance to the clearing and Shukaku roar.

"N-Neji…" Gaara felt his voice crack, pain exploding in his head as Shukaku fought for control.

'_Miss me Panda-chan?'_ That horrible voice asked. This voice was different from the voice in his panda bear. His panda bear was his friend; this voice only had murderous urges and had always been with him, ever since he was born.

"No! Just go away!" Gaara moaned loudly, pain throbbing through his brain. Shukaku laughed horribly, the sound filling Gaara's being, making him shake. "GO AWAY!"

"Gaara, its okay, please calm down." A pair of strong, warm hands shook Gaara's shoulders. "I'm sorry for what ever I did, just come back." Shukaku stopped laughing as Gaara's eyes opened. The beast growled as he saw his mate through Gaara's eyes.

'_Nice catch Panda-chan.' _No, Gaara's panda bear and this monster may share the same name but they were nothing alike.

"Neji, sorry…" Gaara whispered, feeling Shukaku retreat slowly, releasing control of his mind. Gaara could still feel Shukaku's presence but it wasn't as strong, nor did it cause Gaara pain.

"Its okay Gaara, just come back." Neji chanted, changing his grip on Gaara's shoulders to pull him into a comforting hug.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

Neji held Gaara in the clearing for a moment, until he felt Gaara pull away. "Dammit Hyuuga, stop confusing me" Gaara whispered, his grip on his head loosening slowly.

"I'm sorry… I'll make my intentions clear then." Neji fought with himself for a moment, prying those hands from Gaara's head, turning the redhead so he faced him. "Please, don't call me Hyuuga." Their eyes met and Neji softly kissed Gaara.

The boy stiffened momentarily, and then gave into animalistic instinct by returning Neji's kiss. It was sweet, without tongue, a lover's kiss where words were not necessary and only ruined everything.

"Neji… what do you want from me?" Gaara asked, black lidded eyes wide and locked with Neji's unusual white ones.

"What ever you're willing to give me." Neji replied, resting his forehead against Gaara's.

"Kami, I-I can't do this right now… just, please don't." Gaara pushed Neji away, standing off to the side with his arms around himself.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything Gaara, I just couldn't help myself. I like you." Neji shrugged, brushing off the dirt from his knees. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean you won't."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Neji, I said I couldn't, don't push me okay?" Gaara turned to face Neji who resigned. At least Gaara had kissed him back.

"Let's head back… I won't do anything, I promise." Neji offered Gaara his hand, slightly surprised when he took it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

Gaara followed blindly as Neji pulled him along, only 'waking up' when Neji stopped in front of the school.

"Gaara, I really do want you to open up to me. I won't force you but… well, think about it, okay?"

"I will… in time but right now, it hurts. I've already said to much…" Gaara whispered so softly that Neji had to lean forward to hear him.

"Okay, I can be patient." Neji touched Gaara's cheek and he blushed, both of them equally unawares to a certain blonde bomb expert spying on them from his room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(An Insight into Deidara, Kurai and Sasori's Mind… You Have Been Warned!)

Deidara knelt on the chest of drawers inside the room he shared with Sasori, his face plastered to the window. Down in the street below, he saw Neji and Gaara holding hands.

Deidara allowed himself to squee rather loudly, waking up his sleeping roommate.

"DeiDei, what are you doing?" Sasori grumbled, messing up his already messy bed hair. With a very manly squeak, Deidara fell from his spot, landing on his butt.

"N-n-nothing… ow…" Deidara picked himself up, rubbing his tailbone.

"Deidara" Sasori sat up, his blanket sliding down to reveal his lovely bare chest. Deidara gulped slightly.

"Seriously, I wasn't doing anything!" Deidara protested with his hands up.

"Face is up here DeiDei and I know you're lying to me." Sasori mentally vowed to find out what his on again, off again boyfriend had been ogling at because it hadn't been him.

"Sorry…" Deidara mumbled, more than slightly relieved to hear a knock on the door.

"I got it." Sasori fell out of bed, clad in his favorite red boxers. The older redhead opened the door to see a disheveled Kurai.

"Hi… uh, do you guys mind if I stay here the night? If you guys were busy I'll leave and come back." She said, eyes flickering over the half naked (A/N: And extremely hot!) redhead in front of her.

"No, come on in." Sasori stepped back for Kurai and she slid over the doorway. "What brings you to our lovely abode?" Sasori asked, flicking on the lights.

"Hikari brought over some of her friends… Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and that bug guy, and she kicked me out of the room… I had been sleeping." Kurai hovered in the middle of the floor. "Did I wake you guys?"

"No DeiDei was already awake, so was I." Sasori gestured for Kurai to sit and Deidara plastered his face once more to the glass.

"What's he looking at?" Kurai whispered in Sasori's ear.

"I have no idea, but I plan to find out… wanna help?" Sasori whispered back. Kurai thought for a moment.

"What do I get out of this?" She asked. Sasori made sure Deidara was looking out the window before giving Kurai a peck on the lips. "Okay fine… damn sexy redheads."

Oh yeah, Sasori still had it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: -Drools over those damn sexy redheads-

S: I don't think she's in any condition to write anything witty or insulting… so! We don't own Naruto (duh), when the legal guys get back to us and we have proper ownership, expect a name change and some characters magically coming back to life… along with yaoi.

That bit at the end with Deidara, Sasori and Kurai will be extended in future chapters so if you're confused now don't worry! Sasori and Kurai have a plan!

This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, by one whole page! But Asylum was ranting and rambling about nothing important so we decided to end it there.

A: -Drools over yaoi threesomes involving two certain redheads and Neji-

S: -Sigh- We're still looking for her sanity… Alaskians, search for her sanity! (Alaskians: People from Alaska)


	6. Sasori

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: Hey guys, I didn't get my last chapter beta'd, sorry! Yes I was yelled at by my beta… -sigh-

S: I laughed

A: You're so lucky you're not real…

S: So you keep reminding me

A: -glare-

S: SO! Neji kissed Gaara! The smut is on its way!

A: Should be four more chapters until the Gaa/Neji smut.

S: Down girl, down!

A: Shut up Seth!

S: On with the fic!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Review Comments)

Phelps Twins and Elf Twins: (Get a shorter name!) The smut is coming, refer to the above (four chapters or so) and I'm soooo sorry I didn't send the last chapter off to be beta'd, I forgot… so did Seth! Shut up about the insertion, Hikari's going to get one soon as well, that means three way smut with a certain team eight, just to keep those teenage fangirl hormones at bay.

XXX Asian Ice (Or Asia Nice, not sure with your name) XXX: Thanks for the review, much love! Here's the update and I agree Neji as uke is cute! Gaara/Neji is damn hot and I'll take two of those damn sexy red heads!

Violet: I love Sai but I needed a bad guy and I forgot him when I was making friend circles, besides he can always come in later (Spoiler…) Shukaku won't hurt Neji because he's become Shukaku's mate. As for how Neji will react, first Gaara needs to get the guts to tell Neji what Sai did… This is the first in my series and will mainly be Neji as Seme but Gaara will get his moments as Seme as well. In the sequel to this their roles will be shared out evenly.

Dark Angel Judas: And when we say all problems, we mean ALL problems ;) Thanks for another review, we love them! Gaara won't be hurting and confused for much longer, just wait till Sasori and Kurai unfold their master evil plan!

Carmela S: Neji's tattoo is on his arm rather than his head merely because he'd look retarded walking around a major city with it on his head. Probably get called a Nazi… Did you notice that Gaara doesn't have his 'ai' tattoo on his forehead either?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Previously – Neji's Story)

"Neji… what do you want from me?" Gaara asked, black lidded eyes wide and locked with Neji's unusual white ones.

"What ever you're willing to give me," Neji replied, resting his forehead against Gaara's.

"Kami, I-I can't do this right now… just, please don't." Gaara pushed Neji away, standing off to the side with his arms around himself.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything Gaara, I just couldn't help myself. I like you." Neji shrugged, brushing off the dirt from his knees. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean you won't."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Neji, I said I couldn't, don't push me okay?" Gaara turned to face Neji who resigned. At least Gaara had kissed him back.

"Let's head back… I won't do anything, I promise." Neji offered Gaara his hand, slightly surprised when he took it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story)

Gaara followed blindly as Neji pulled him along, only 'waking up' when Neji stopped in front of the school.

"Gaara, I really do want you to open up to me. I won't force you but… well, think about it, okay?"

"I will… in time but right now, it hurts. I've already said too much…" Gaara whispered so softly that Neji had to lean forward to hear him.

"Okay, I can be patient." Neji touched Gaara's cheek and he blushed, both of them equally unawares to a certain blonde bomb expert spying on them from his room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Deidara, Sasori and Kurai's Mini Story)

"Hi… uh, do you guys mind if I stay here the night? If you guys were busy I'll leave and come back," she said, eyes flickering over the half naked (A/N: And extremely hot! Beta's note: -eyeroll- You're a moron) redhead in front of her.

"No, come on in." Sasori stepped back for Kurai and she slid over the doorway. "What brings you to our lovely abode?" Sasori asked, flicking on the lights.

"Hikari brought over some of her friends… Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and that bug guy, and she kicked me out of the room… I had been sleeping." Kurai hovered in the middle of the floor. "Did I wake you guys?"

"No, DeiDei was already awake, so was I." Sasori gestured for Kurai to sit and Deidara plastered his face once more to the glass.

"What's he looking at?" Kurai whispered into Sasori's ear.

"I have no idea, but I plan to find out… wanna help?" Sasori whispered back. Kurai thought for a moment.

"What do I get out of this?" she asked. Sasori made sure Deidara was looking out the window before giving Kurai a peck on the lips. "Okay, fine… damn sexy redheads."

Oh yeah, Sasori still had it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Deidara's Story)

Deidara, completely oblivious to the plans of his roommate and guest, watched Neji and Gaara enter the school office, fingers still linked. He held his breath until the pair left the office and headed for their room.

As they disappeared from sight, Deidara hopped off the drawers and turned, noticing Sasori and Kurai whispering on Sasori's bed.

"Whattcha doing, un?" Deidara asked, flopping onto his own bed. Sasori brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing DeiDei, try to get some sleep, okay?" Sasori reassured the bomb expert and he shrugged, rolling over to sleep.

"Okay, Sasori-danna, see you two in the morning. Try not to be too loud, un." Deidara smirked at the wall, knowing what a player Sasori could be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Sasori's Story – Deidara's part was short o.O)

Sasori glared slightly at Deidara's back, and then returned his attention to the brunette next to him. "He'll cave eventually, with enough pressure. He's obviously staring at someone… or two someones!" Sasori whispered, smirking.

"What?"

"Neji came to our room about an hour or two ago and I was kicked out." Sasori explained how he'd listened for a few moments by the door, catching words like 'Oh My God!' and 'SO CUUUUUTE!' from Deidara and 'Gaara' 'date?' from Neji.

"When Naruto came bursting into our room tonight, he did scream something about Gaara and Neji going out somewhere but not inviting him to go along. I wasn't paying much attention to that idiot; the Uchiha and I were locked in a staring contest." Kurai whispered back. "I won of course."

"Of course."

Kurai's eyes narrowed slightly. "We shall continue this in the morning, Sasori." He smirked slightly.

"You can have the bed," he offered, standing up for her. Sasori crossed the small room to Deidara's bed and pushed him over slightly so he could lie down.

"Thanks."

"No worries, I'll see you in the morning."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Kurai's Story)

"Wake up, un!" Kurai mumbled in her sleep, rolling away from that horrible screeching in her ear. "Get up, now!" The screech continued and Kurai insisted on ignoring it. That was until a whole lot of wet found its way onto her sleeping form. Kurai sat; bolt upright with a short scream.

"Deidara, you brat! Get your ass BACK HERE!" Deidara dropped the bucket that had been in his hand and flew out the door. "When I get my hands on you…" Kurai followed, water dripping down onto the floor.

"DEIDARA! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING!" she shrieked, sliding into the hall. A mad cackle came from her right and she swung around, sprinting down the corridor like a bull after red.

"Neji, open the door, please?" Deidara bashed a fist on Neji's door, to no avail and continued his run, stopping to knock on Itachi's door and Haku's door, Kurai coming closer every second.

A rather ruffled Zabuza opened Haku's door and Deidara quickly ducked under the giant man's arm. "Don't tell Kurai I'm in here, un."

"Deidara, you get your pasty white ass out here right now!" Kurai shouted from the corridor, waiting impatiently for Zabuza to throw the blonde out of his room. Three… Two… One…

"Argh, you traitor! Zabuza!"

"Hello, Deidara." Kurai smiled at the pyromaniac at her feet and he let out a small whimper.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Deidara's Story)

Kurai pulled Deidara along by the ponytail that stuck out from the top of his head. Seeing as Deidara was older and a few feet taller than Kurai, this left the blonde in a rather awkward and, needless to say, painful position.

"Ow, ow, owwwwies!" Deidara whined, until the girl let go and allowed him to sit down at their table. Itachi and Kisame were already seated and Deidara could see Neji and Gaara crossing over the courtyard.

"So, Deidara… What were you looking at last night, hmm?" Kurai asked, seating herself in a tree branch over Deidara's head, while Sasori slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"N-nothing?" Deidara's blue eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"DeiDei, you're a bullshit liar, so fucking tell me. I'll make it worth your while." Sasori waggled (A/N: Yes, waggled) his eyebrows at Deidara, suggestively.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Deidara caved in, whispering in Sasori's ear. "I'm trying to help Neji bag Gaara, un." Sasori couldn't help the grin that took over his face.

"Kurai, he's trying to help Neji snatch Gaara," he directed into the tree above.

"Oh, really? Can we help?"

"Uh…" Deidara edged away slowly but Sasori would have none of it.

"Now to make that worth your while…" Sasori pushed Deidara down on the bench, leaving a hand on the bombers chest.

"Sasori, un! Not now, yeah?" Deidara hissed as the redhead lowered one hand between them, into the pocket of his jacket.

"Here you go!" Sasori sat up, smirking and offered the flushed blonde a cookie that had been in his pocket.

"No, that's mine." Gaara reached over the table, taking the cookie from Sasori's hand, Neji stood behind him, shaking his head.

"Sorry about him DeiDei," Neji whispered, seating himself on the table top, Gaara resting on his knees.

Sasori and Kurai traded glances and quickly stood up, or fell out of their trees in Kurai's case.

"We've got art next, gotta help set up. See you in class, Deidara!" Kurai waved quickly with her free hand, the other was being pulled by Sasori.

"Oh, shit…" Deidara muttered, lying back down on the bench.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Sasori's Story)

Sasori and Kurai ran down the deserted corridor to the art rooms, opening the door to their classroom. Their art teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, looked up from the draft for the next book in the series Kakashi-sensei was so fond of.

"Hi, we've come to help set up." Sasori inclined his head, panting slightly.

"Ah, excellent! Two of my best artists!" Jiraiya beamed at the two. "Ikari, you must let me draw you some time soon." Kurai froze, her right eye twitching.

"Uh… m-maybe… um…" Kurai stuttered. Sasori laughed softly to himself, finally deciding to save her.

"I'll have to fight you for this one sensei." Sasori pulled her closer, arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, fine…" Jiraiya pouted, returning to his draft.

"Thank you!" Kurai whispered softly.

"Hn, I meant it." Sasori started pulling out easels, pencils and paint while Kurai set out blank canvases on each easel Sasori pulled out. "What are we going to do about Gaara and Neji?"

"I don't know, we could do that whole letter thing, but that usually ends badly…"

"I know what you mean. What if we get Neji to save Gaara?" Sasori offered.

"From what?" Sasori thought for a moment and you could see the light bulb going off above his head.

"From me." The bell rang and students started streaming in after their lunch. "Later."

"SASORI-DANNA!" A blonde blur jumped and latched itself to Sasori's arm.

"Hello, Deidara, miss me much?"

"Of course, un. You and Kurai, you're my only friends!" Deidara replied overdramatically, batting his eyelashes at Sasori.

"Go get your paints." (Beta's notes: I thought that said 'pants' o.O).

Deidara chose paints for his new project and, picking an easel near where Kurai and Sasori were sketching, he began his rough copy.

"Whattcha drawing this time, un?" Deidara put his chin on Kurai's shoulder.

"I'm drawing the lower part of a woman's face, all you can see is her lips and teeth and a little bit of her hair." Kurai leant against Deidara's cheek giving the other a playful slap.

"I've started a puppet girl in a spotlight which casted jail cell bars across her." Sasori didn't stop the feather light movements of his pencil even when Deidara returned to his easel and canvas.

"What about you Deidara?"

"I'm drawing a pair of hands with mouths set into the palms, molding clay," he said, his hands moving quickly across the canvas.

"Lovely Deidara, lovely." Jiraiya wandered past idly, handing out compliments or constructive criticism.

Sasori smirked, returning to his 'masterpiece' while Deidara beamed at their teacher. That boy was vain.

Sasori managed to get the basic outline of his puppet girl and a pool of spotlight before the bell rung. Kurai had her face outlined and the hair, the lips were shaded a dark purple already. Deidara had only just managed to perfect his hands and mouths, which dominated the middle of the canvas.

"Good job guys, see you tomorrow for our next double." Jiraiya waved absently as students filed out of the classroom.

"Hey DeiDei, we want to help you with your… goal." Kurai linked arms with Deidara, with Sasori on his other side.

"W-what are you planning, un?"

"Don't worry! Leave it to us, okay?"

With that, Sasori and Kurai ran off to find Neji and inform him of their master evil plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Kurai's Story)

"No."

"Oh, come on Neji!" Kurai pleaded, shaking his upper arm to emphasis her point.

"No." Neji pulled his arm away, battering her hand.

"Neji, we're not going to hurt him, we wouldn't do that," Sasori tried. "We're trying to help you."

"By… doing that, to Gaara?"

"Trust us, okay?" Sasori assured while Kurai nodded.

"I really don't think…"

"Okay Neji, bye! He won't know a thing!" Kurai ran off, backwards.

"We'll talk later," Sasori whispered, joining Kurai to go find Gaara. "Meet us at our room in ten minutes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Sasori's Story)

Sasori paced in his room while Kurai watched. "Don't worry, what's Neji going to do? He gets the girl… or guy in this case."

"I'm not worried about what Neji will do to me; I'm worried about what Gaara will do to me." Sasori stopped pacing and there was a knock on the door.

A brown haired flurry pushed past Sasori. "I don't know how you two convinced me to do this, I still don't like it. Why Sasori?"

"Itachi has Orochimaru, Kisame, well anyone would say no to him, Deidara is too immature, you can't do it for obvious reasons, Zabuza has Haku and visa versa and Kurai can't do it."

"Why?"

"Kurai is a girl, you wanna find out if he's gay or not?"

"He's growing to like me, come on guys, don't ruin this for me." Neji turned to Kurai, knees bent slightly to look into her eyes.

"Neji, he's already gone."

"Shit!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Sasori's Story – Very Short)

"Sasori! SASORI!" Neji stormed down the corridor after the older redhead. Sasori walked a little faster, knocking on Neji's dorm door.

"Don't do it!" Sasori smirked, too late.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Gaara's Story – Told you that bit was short)

Gaara lazed on his bed, reading a book he'd stolen from Neji. A knock on the door grabbed his attention.

"Who is it?" he called out. It wouldn't have been Neji, he had a key and Gaara wasn't expecting anyone either.

"Sasori!" The reply was muffled slightly by the door. Gaara slid off the bed, putting the book down on the dresser.

"Neji's not here," he said, opening the door for his fellow redhead.

"I'm not here for Neji." Sasori stepped inside and Gaara closed the door.

"Then wha-" Gaara was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against his. Gaara's eyes were wide and he felt his back collide with the wall.

Sasori's tongue ran along his lip, prying them apart. Gaara felt the shock wear off and bit down on Sasori's lip.

"Seiko… you little-" he swore, pulling away from the smaller teenager. Sasori took Gaara's mouth again, crouching down to grab Gaara's hips. He stood straight, Gaara's legs around his waist.

Gaara felt Sasori nip at his lower lip and moaned softly, opening his mouth. Again, Sasori's tongue probed Gaara's mouth, tasting and teasing. A hand played with his thigh, the other tilted Gaara's head for better access.

Panda-chan? What is he doing? That's not Neji, that's not my mate. Shukaku's voice filled his head as Sasori moved to his bed, still kissing Gaara.

Feels good Shukaku. Gaara mouthed against Sasori's lips. The contact broke for a moment and Sasori trapped Gaara on the bed.

One hand ran under Gaara's shirt, the other slid down below his pants line.

Panda-chan! Stop him! Shukaku shouted in his head.

"N-no, stop it! Get off me!" Gaara cried, pushing at Sasori's hands and shoulders, deciding to finally take his teddy bears' advice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Neji's Story)

"That's your cue!" Kurai pushed at Neji's back, pulling her ear away from the door.

He hesitated for a moment before bursting into the room. He crossed the room and gripped Sasori's shoulder, yanking him off Gaara.

"He said no, Sasori." Neji glared at the redhead, who left with a huff, straightening his jacket.

"Hyuuga," he said curtly, closing the door hard.

"N-Neji?" Gaara sat up, flushed. His shirt fell back into place.

"Hey, you alright?" Neji sat on Gaara's bed, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Gaara threw his arms around Neji's neck, pulling himself into the Hyuuga's lap.

"Gaara, I-" Neji was cut off by Gaara. The smaller boy laced his finger through Neji's hair, covering lips with lips.

Neji felt all rational though leave him, losing himself to the feeling. He kissed back for a moment.

Look at what you're doing. That annoying little voice at the back of his mind screeched and Neji, reluctantly, pulled away, pushing the redhead off his lap and jumping from the bed.

"W-What? Did I do something wrong?" Gaara asked, slightly frantic.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. But, you were just sexually harassed and almost raped and-" Neji paced.

"I only kissed you, I thought, last night, my feelings were… reciprocated." Gaara turned towards the wall, glaring slightly.

"Trust me Gaara, they are, I just… don't want to push you, that's all." Neji sighed and sat on Gaara's bed again.

Gaara sighed, crawling over to Neji, sitting in his lap to get his attention.

"I started it and I'm not going to break, I just didn't want Sasori…" Gaara trailed off, hands on his knees, eyes troubled.

"Later, okay? I don't want to be responsible if I hurt you… mentally and then you hate me."

Gaara scoffed. "I talk to myself and to my panda bear, I doubt whatever you do to me is going to damage me, mentally."

"Gaara-"

"Look, I may have been assaulted but nothing happened. I wasn't raped! The only thing he stole was my dignity." Gaara frowned, hands unconsciously tightening on Neji's shoulders. "I didn't want him, I want you."

Neji frowned a little as well. "Are we still talking about Sasori?"

"Shut up and kiss me, please?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Kurai's Story)

"Did it work?" Sasori nodded, smirking.

"Like a charm, though he's probably going to hate me and plan how to kill me."

"We'll tell him that it was a plan, once those two are together."

"Let's jump that hurdle when we get to it." Sasori started to walk off, heading for his room. "Deidara shouldn't be back yet, wanna come back with me?" Kurai rolled her eyes.

"As... fun... as that sounds, I'm going to meet up with Hikari, I haven't seen her all day."

"Fine, I get it," Sasori said with a smirk and Kurai turned to leave. "Wait, come here for a sec." Sasori kissed her for a moment. "You taste better than Gaara."

"Oh, go away!"

"I'm not that bad am I?" Kurai flipped him off, leaving to find her best friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Deidara's Story)

Deidara came back to his dorm room, planning on dragging Sasori to the library. "Hey, library."

Sasori looked up from his book. "Lemme finish this page and then I can return it." Deidara nodded, bouncing on his heels until Sasori was finished.

The pair walked quickly, stopping momentarily to say hi to friends. The library was well sized and sat in an alcove inside the Admin building. Sasori returned his book, while Deidara browsed books on explosions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Sasori's Story)

"Sasori?"

"Ah, hello Hikari. Kurai."

"Is Deidara here?" Hikari asked

"Yes he is, over there." Sasori pointed to the blonde, turning Hikari around to face DeiDei. Hikari wandered off to chat with the bomber.

"You are insufferable."

"Tch, go argue with Deidara for a while, throw a few punches and cool off." Kurai huffed, glaring at that damn redhead. Sasori bit back a laugh as the girl dragged Deidara out of the library and followed Hikari outside.

Sasori stood silently, watching Kurai pulverize Deidara into little pieces with Hikari. Behind the two came a short laugh, causing Sasori to turn. A teenager, no older than Neji or Kurai stood there, suitcases in hand.

He had short, cropped black hair and matching eyes. Sporting a pair of low cut pants, high cut shirt, that revealed way to much of his white mid-drift, and a rather creepy smile, the other boy offered Sasori his only free hand.

"Hi, I'm new. My name is Sai."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Author's Ramblings)

A: You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why! SA-AI-AI has come to town! SHIT!

S: What will Gaara do?

A: Oooh! I KNOW!

S: … You're the author, of course you know… or you should know…

A: BTW, Seiko or Seikou means fuck.

S: Only you, only you…

Beta's note: OMIGOD! Bleach is awesome! HA! Renji's voice actor in English is a hobo and Captain Ukitake is LIAM O'BRIAN! GAARA! OMIGOD!!!! Need more Bleach! I'm going to stick Ichigo and Naruto in a room and see who comes out alive...-plots-


End file.
